


Inigo Ties Gerome Up And Then Fucks His Brains Out

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, I mean it's alluded to but it's not like I spend several paragraphs describing it in detail so IDK, M/M, Not THAT rough but not very gentle either you feel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Thanks for the idea sam





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichimeansone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ichimeansone).



“How’s that feel? Not too tight, I hope?” Inigo inquired, tying off the last of the knots around Gerome’s wrists.

Gerome attempted to flex his arms, finding them bound quite firmly against his back. He hadn’t lost any sensation, but at the same time, he couldn’t move more than a few millimeters in any direction. He had to give Inigo credit where it was due; he’d learned well. How Laurent had come to possess such knowledge in the first place was a mystery Gerome would be content leaving unsolved, but he was grateful that the mage had shared it with Inigo nonetheless.

“I can’t move,” Gerome stated plainly, evoking a small chuckle from his lover.

“That’s the idea, babe,” Inigo cooed, pressing a gentle kiss against Gerome’s jaw, clenched tight with anxious energy. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you have a good time.”

With that, Inigo stood, leaving Gerome sitting alone on their bed, suddenly missing the warm presence he’d taken for granted. “…eventually.”

Inigo took his sweet time undressing, no doubt exaggerating for Gerome’s benefit. Without his hands free to claw off the dancer’s clothing, Gerome found himself unable to do anything but watch as Inigo leisurely unbuttoned his blouse, pausing to put a finger to his chin in mock thought, before leaving the job half-finished and moving on to his bottoms instead.

“Hmm, bet you really wish you could touch me right now, huh?” he snickered, shimmying out of his bottoms and taking care to fold them neatly. Gerome would’ve rolled his eyes at the obviousness of that statement, but that would mean taking his gaze off Inigo’s slender, athletic legs, and that was an idea he was unable to even humor.

The few minutes Inigo was gone had seemed like ages to Gerome, and he damn near sighed in relief when his lover rejoined him, straddling his bound thighs as he cupped Gerome’s face. “Gods, you’re cute when you’re all worked up like this,” Inigo giggled, peppering his flushed face with tiny kisses. He settled into Gerome’s lap, letting his soft rear rest on Gerome’s knees as he met his lips with his own.

Inigo’s tongue prodded against Gerome’s teeth almost instantly, and the knight granted him access, letting Inigo swallow his moan as the he ground back hard against Gerome’s straining erection. Inigo’s hands wandered across the rope-crossed plane of Gerome’s shoulders, rubbing against the constricted muscle in what was likely meant as a soothing gesture, but which only served to tease Gerome further.

Inigo, and Inigo alone, decided to end the kiss, pulling back to leave Gerome panting and desperate for more. He quickly shut his mouth when he realized it wasn’t coming, letting the thin strand of saliva that connected them hang until it split on its own. His gaze fell, eyes squeezed shut as Inigo shifted in his lap. He’d grown used to manhandling his boyfriend when they made love, and suddenly having that ability denied put Gerome in a very vulnerable spot. But he’d been the one to ask for this, and Inigo was doing his best to comply, so he’d just grit his teeth and bear it.

At least, that’s what he thought he’d do, right up until the moment Inigo grabbed his nipple and squeezed HARD. Gerome hissed with some unholy mixture of pain and pleasure, reaching to grab Inigo’s wrist away, only to find himself unable to. The unmistakable throb of his erection under Inigo was not lost on the dancer. “Ooh, so you liked that,” he stated with a mischievous grin. Gerome didn’t bother answering; that hadn’t been a question anyway.

Another pinch drew another hoarse grunt from deep within his chest, followed by the gentle warmth of Inigo’s tongue that went some way towards soothing the ache his fingers had caused. To Gerome’s relief, that was the last of that particular brand of teasing; for all his deviousness, Inigo honestly didn’t like seeing his lover in pain, especially when mild frustration would do just fine.

Having decided he’d teased enough, Inigo stood once again, rummaging through their bedside drawer for the lube. Gerome’s erection was left straining against his smallclothes, a damp spot spreading across the tip where his pre-cum flowed freely. He tried in vain to shift his hips to get some sort of friction, but it was of no use. Without being able to move, Gerome was completely reliant on Inigo to get him off, and that was something Inigo was clearly taking his sweet time in doing.

“Mm, can’t wait to have you inside me,” Inigo purred huskily, scissoring two well-lubed fingers into his hole. Gerome had little to do but stare at his body; lithe, dotted with sweat and scars from battle and lovemaking alike, Inigo was truly a remarkable sight. His own prick stood at full attention, dripping onto the sheets with each movement of his fingers inside himself. “Ah, almost ready,” he continued to tease as he withdrew, pouring the remaining lube into his hand as the other hastily yanked down Gerome’s smallclothes at last.

Gerome’s heart skipped a beat when Inigo muttered something distinctly appreciative under his breath, giving Gerome’s cock a single lick from root to tip before wrapping his palm around it, slathering the slick fluid all over his shaft. Gerome’s breathing turned ragged as Inigo was unable to resist giving him a few extra strokes, before wiping his hand off on Gerome’s thigh haphazardly. “Alright, let’s do this,” Inigo whispered, straddling Gerome’s lap as he wrapped his arms around the knight’s shoulders.

“Aaaah-“ Gerome wasn’t sure if that was a sound borne of frustration or of relief, but as Inigo seated himself slowly on his throbbing cock, those two concepts quickly became hard to distinguish.

“Mm, so big-“ Inigo mewled, rolling his hips forward and his eyes back as Gerome sank into his depths. “Gods, Gerome,” Inigo continued to babble as he bottomed out at last, feeling the tip of Gerome’s length grazing against something marvelous inside him. He let himself rest a moment, catching his breath as he adjusted to Gerome’s size.

Gerome had little say in this matter; hard as he might try, the thick cords of rope binding him kept him from sinking his nails into the dancer’s milky skin, or thrusting his hips deeper into his warm body. His fists clenched uselessly behind his back, knuckles going white from the strain. “Inigo, please-“ He barely even recognized his voice, hoarse and low enough to be more of a threatening growl than a desperate plea.

As hollow as that threat might’ve been, Inigo felt Gerome had been through enough. Leaning forward to press his chest against Gerome’s, he came up almost all the way, as if he’d pull off entirely, before letting his muscles go lax and dropping right back into Gerome’s lap with a moan.

Again and again, he continued this cycle, gaining speed in time as he rested his forehead against Gerome’s. “Fuck, Gero, you’re being so good,” he praised, brushing a thumb against the rough skin of his lover’s cheek.

“I don’t- exactly- have much- choice,” Gerome managed to grunt. Inigo simply laughed in response, pressing his lips against Gerome as he bounced atop his cock with a delighted hum.

Inigo had had his fun, and without good reason to hold back, he didn’t, putting everything he could into his “performance” as he rode Gerome’s lap with vigor. His prick left smears of pre-cum across Gerome’s abdomen, fingers skittering over Gerome’s elaborately roped back to squeeze at the bits of flesh that peeked through, moans spilling freely from his mouth. “F-fuck,” was all the warning he gave before he came, dribbling messily onto Gerome’s waist as his involuntary spasms brought Gerome to his own climax in turn. Inigo’s legs gave out as he slouched forwards, faintly registering the warm seed spurting into him as Gerome let out a strangled groan, spit dribbling down his chin as his muscles flexed desperately against his bindings.

It was a while before either of them caught their breath, Gerome’s pleasure quickly turning to agony as Inigo clenched around his sensitive cock, every tiny movement and twitch magnified to near-unbearable levels. It came as a relief, rather than disgust, when Inigo finally let his softening erection fall free, a small stream of his release dripping along with it. He only hoped the dancer would have the presence of mind to untie him before he began cleaning things up.

“You okay?” Inigo’s voice trembled slightly, the furthest thing from the sultry tones it had taken on moments ago. Gerome nodded weakly, chin brushing against his lover’s forehead.

“Yeah,” he answered after a moment, feeling the dancer sigh gently as he pressed his lips chastely against Gerome’s sweat-prickled collarbone. “I’m more than okay.”


End file.
